Talk of Revenge
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Darkrai turns to an unexpected source, Cresselia, for help dealing with a young female Trainer that had recently thwarted him, desperately needing assistance in his plot for revenge... ::Extension of Darkrai's Revenge::


**So yeah, this is the translated conversation between Cresselia and Darkrai featured in chapter 5 of my story, ****Darkrai's Revenge****. I suggest you read that before reading this, so you actually know what's going on. This really isn't that shippy, unless you wanna look way into something that Cresselia says.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Talk of Revenge**

It is indeed a rare moment when Darkrai chose to show his face on Fullmoon Island, fully prepared to suffer any punishment Cresselia would dish out. It was also a rare moment when Darkrai showed up and actually made Cresselia's day a pleasant one. This visit was no exception, especially when Cresselia caught wind of her counterpart's absurd request.

"You want me to do what?!" The Lunar Pokemon shrieked, shocked at Darkrai's words.

"You heard me the first time, didn't you?" The Pitch-Black Pokemon grunted in reply, annoyed he was asked to repeat himself.

"Yes I heard you. But that's insane! It's not like I have the power to do something like that anyway."

"Well why not? I _thought_ you were the Lunar Pokemon and could control the moon!" Cresselia shook her crescent-framed head in exasperation. She never realized Darkrai was so ignorant when it came to the powers of other Legendaries…

"Not _control _the moon," she finally said. "Only Arceus has the power to do something like that. I think. And even she wouldn't do so because the outcomes could possibly be catastrophic. Going as far as desiring to change the phase of the moon… Just because of a mere human girl! What's gotten into you Darkrai?"

He clutched his ghostly head in his hands and groaned. "I don't know Cresselia," he moaned. She was surprised to see him near the point of breaking down. "She seemed so innocent and curious," Darkrai continued, "…Easily manipulated… And she was. Until somehow, she broke free of my nightmares and went as far as to defeat me in battle!"

"Well whose problem is that?" the metallic swan snapped, turning away from him. She is no way enjoyed being woken up from a most-needed nap, as Darkrai had just recently done. As much as Darkrai did not wish to demean himself, he was about to resort to pleading, when Cresselia spun back around.

"Speaking of nightmares…" she began, in a deadly calm tone. Darkrai knew that tone of voice… In fear of what was coming, he began to shy away from the fuming swan. "Will you cut it out with them?! I'm so tired of _humans_ invading my space and taking my Lunar Wings! I don't have an infinite supply, you know! One of these days, I'm going to go _bald!_"

Cresselia was practically screeching by the end of the rant, her metallic feathers bristling dangerously. Darkrai flinched, afraid that she was going to lash out once again. Once he confirmed she was finished, he crossed his arms calmly and closed his eyes.

"That's not my fault, you know."

"Oh yes it is!"

"No it's not. It's Arceus's."

"Oh really? And exactly how is it her fault?"

"She gave me the power to cast the nightmares and your Lunar Wings the power to cure them." Darkrai looked at her, a smirk playing in his ice-blue eyes, knowing he had got her with his logic. Instead of her conceding defeat as he had hoped, Cresselia snapped her head in the directions of the trees.

"Did you hear something?" Her lavender eyes darted around rapidly. Darkrai shook his head, his snow-white "hair" swaying gently with every movement of his head.

"Must've been a stray Pokemon, running rampant. I can't believe you allow those little vermin to run free on your island. Now me, on the other hand… I like to scare 'em off!"

Darkrai leapt forward, toward Cresselia, his clawed hands outstretched in a gesture that he hoped was menacing. His counterpart didn't even flinch as she turned to face him once more, her gaze stern and unwavering.

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"Why thank you," he replied haughtily, appearing as though he was smiling. It was nice to be recognized for what he deserved after all.

Cresselia simply huffed, not letting Darkrai's egotistical attitude faze her. Instead, she though she would inform him of how off track they had gotten.

"Right. Guess I got distracted there… Now how many days until the new moon?" The Pitch-Black Pokemon asked her, getting back to business. The Lunar Pokemon raised her head to the cloudless, cerulean sky, her eyes clear and reflective.

"Five," Cresselia replied abruptly. "Five days until the new moon."

Upon hearing her response, Darkrai cursed under his breath. "I can't wait that long," he growled in irritation, almost sounding like an impatient child.

"Well," his near-antithesis began, appearing contemplative, "There is another option… And you know that."

"There is no way I'm putting myself in harm for that _girl_!" Darkrai spat. If Cresselia had the ability to shrug, she would have.

"It's you who seems so set on revenge, that you would go tonight, if at all possible. If you wouldn't get injured in the process." The Pitch-Black Pokemon did not hear her words; he was submerged in deep thought.

"Although I do not condone what you are going to do in the slightest," Cresselia continued, "and I know I cannot stop you…" At this point, Darkrai was finally listening, and nodded once to confirm that her statement was true. "…If the moon's light is too strong… I grant you permission to recover here with-"

To her extreme displeasure, Cresselia was cut off by Darkrai's clawed hand darting out and clasping over her beak. He did not look at her as she squirmed, or even slackened his grip; his ice-blue eyes were locked deep within the foliage surrounding them. In an instant, Cresselia was just as attentive, both their eyes scanning the area.

Darkrai's gaze stopped on one particular spot and he let out a low growl.

"It's _her_."

The Lunar Pokemon cloaked herself in a multicolored psychic energy, transferring the undulating glow towards the intruder. She lifted her into the air, setting the girl to rest before them. Cresselia immediately identified the azure-haired girl from a day or two before, when she arrived on Fullmoon Island, presumably in search for a Lunar Wing.

The hatred and bloodlust were apparent in Darkrai's blue eyes; Cresselia's were rather composed and somewhat sympathetic. She could see the human girl trembling, the trepidation evident in her panicked expression.

Feeling pity, Cresselia willed her piercing lavender eyes to flash, releasing the psychic hold on the girl. As her - Hikari's – sapphire eyes began to shut, the Lunar Pokemon turned to her counterpart and gave a discreet nod. Both Cresselia and Darkrai's forms' flickered, rapidly vanishing high into the sky, leaving Hikari's body abandoned on in the dirt, unconscious.

After all, Darkrai would be back for her eventually…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Things weren't really explained that well, were they? I kinda did that on purpose, not wanting to fully reveal what happened to Hikari and how Darkrai was able to attack her, even with the moon out. I guess I somewhat talked about that in this, but if your still confused, just ask, and I will answer.**


End file.
